Stay vs Key
by DBZJaganeye
Summary: Like Kingdom of Hearts except alot different and features Anime instead. Warning, not all of the shows shown here are Anime. Rated T just in case. Better names requested
1. Todd and Tom

Hey guys… just a tip… not all the crossovers are anime just to let you know. Also there are monsters, no heartless or nobodies except in another dimension… which is the dimension Sora from KH2 lives in.

Chapter 1

Star vs. Key

Todd and Tom

(Todd's POV)

My name is Todd, brown hair, white skin, brown eyes. I wear a black shirt with a big white stripe in the middle, a black hat and blue pants. My shoes have the same style of my shirt. I am

an owner of the One Star Sword. There are many Star Swords, each ranked by the number of stars they have, like a restaurant in yours and Tom's world. Tom is me in another world, known to you as Earth, to me, Xentho. My world is the Shadow World. There are many others worlds I can go through with my key. With a key made in the world you are in you can go to different worlds with out disappearing before the hour time limit has passed. With a key we can also make where we fought new worlds and also open portals that only people with keys can see. Also with a key you can lock a world where monsters are not be able to go back in there until I return there. There are other legendary weapons besides my sword, like the Keyblade, which is no longer in my dimension. It's said that every 1000 years the Keyblades and Star Swords would switch between the only two dimensions that exist. There is also the Death Claw, the Viper Whips, Shuriken thrower, and others that I have yet to have heard of. Well back to the story.

I was running, killing monsters called buggies. These are giant bugs, well what you call flies in your world to be exact. I was running destroying one buggy by another, running to the gate in the world named: Santan. Before I reached my target my arch nemisses who is twice as strong as me kicked me and used his key to make a new portal.

(Tom's POV 30 minutes ago)

Yo my names Tom and I have brown hair, white skin and brown eyes. I wear a red shirt, white Jordans, and blue jeans. I'm the best arm wrestler in my class. I'm 12 years old(A/N: So is Todd) and it was Sunday (A/N: Days don't exist in Todd's). I was at home on my bed with my clothes(no shoes, white socks though) when I thought I should go outside. I got up, took my keys and put on my shoes.

"Mom I'm going to the park, I'll be back in 4 hours!" I yelled and it was 8 o clock. I ran outside and went down the 5 steps of my house. I then turned to my right and ran strait, and turned right again and kept running until I passed 4 streets. There I turned left and ran strait across the street to the park. I was there just playing arm wrestling with these kids at the tables which were really meant for eating and chess. I then went down to the forest part and went to my usual place to hang out, the fountain. I just took a seat and watched as how the middle of the park was empty. It was really strange.

"Well well… if it isn't Tom…" stated a farmiliar voice.

I turned around and saw my rival, Jack Gunda. My last name(so is Todd's) is Bundo.

"I'm not in the mood to fight you." I said.

He reached into his bag and took out his plastic sword and threw his spare one. He also took out his other sword(dual weaponed in other words). I catched the spare ready for battle.

"You wont win this time." He stated.

He tried to struck me with a horizontal attack which I easily blocked. Then he jumped in the air and tried to strike me again with another but harder to block and more powerful horizontal attack. I jumped back dodging it. I already knew all his moves, but he knew mine first. I was trying to tire him down… if I don't get tired first that is. He rolled back and threw rocks at me. I blocked them simply. He then ran at me after I blocked and slashed at me horizontally. I dodged it by jumping back. But then he lifted his plastic sword hitting me, then swings it at me vertically. I fell to the ground in pain. I then stood back up. I slashed at him repeatedly with no luck of hitting him. I then jumped in the air and slashed more still not succeeding. I then tried to stab him and barely missed, but then slashed at him vertically. I then went into a combo by slashing him the way he slashed me earlier, then again horizontally. I hit him 3 times, he hit me twice. The battle was now going my way. I dodged my opponants next attack and striked him 5 more times. Then he dodged my next attacked and striked me. He then kicked me trying to get me up. I stood up and he striked me two times followed by a block then me striking him 4 times more. I was in pain. This guy could sustain more pain then me, but he was still losing.

"I… I give up… I'm almost out of energy." Stated Jack.

"Whatever…" I said and sat back on the bench.

Then a portal came on top of the fountain when Jack left and a person who looked like me and Jack were fighting, except the Jack look alike was winning. I can tell from his shirt that his name was Jake though. I had to get the plastic sword. I looked and it was at the edge of the fountain. I knew if he saw me, I'd be as good as dead. I took a few rocks though and threw it at the man named Jake. He looked my way and dropped my look alike and ran after me. I started running and I jumped in the air before he got a chance to slice me into pieces with his sword with 5 stars. I made it to my sword. I raised it at my opponent. Then before I knew it I was running at him and swinging my sword no attacks hitting him. He then cut my sword in half. He picked me up, making me be 1 inch above ground, and threw me at the other guy.

"What you know, Todd and his other form. If one dies, so does the other. If combined, they will be just as a match against me. I'm bored so I guess I'll have to fuse them and see how good they are." Stated Jake.

Before I knew it he aimed this weird key and shot this beam at me. Before I knew it, everything went black. Then 5 seconds passed and I woke up, feeling different. I felt stronger, faster, and a little evil inside me.

'Tom you idiot, now he can kill us easily with you in control of the one star sword. At least the key will still work since I am in you.' Stated a voice that sounded like mine in my head.

I looked around and saw a weird star, I picked it up and saw a button. I clicked it several times and suddenly a sword with one star came out, and I couldn't find the star. It was a real sword, and it wasn't heavy either. Though it was heavier then all of my other swords I've gotten. Something then ticked inside of me as if I didn't need an explanation, as if I could actually give him a match. All of this kid's… Todd's past was raging through me in a blink of an eye. I also found out that Jake was good and Todd was evil.

"Why are you crying wimp?" asked Jake.

I didn't notice, but all the pain Todd went through was making me cry. I tightened my grip on the 5 star sword.

(Flash back)

"Todd… you might think your all evil, but your actually pretty nice, you're a really good guy!" stated the obnoxious brat with yellow spikey hair. He wasn't really a brat, he was 3 years older then me to be exact, but by just remembering him in Todd's memories told me he was annoying, but yet a good true friend.

(End flash back)

I charged at Jake still having flashbacks going as fast as seconds. I jumped in the air and striked him which he blocked. I striked him 3 mores times then he swung his sword at me, wounding me, but no blood came out miraculously.

'No blood will come out!' I though and Todd also said it to me in my head.

(Flash back)

"Heh… you a really good challenge kid, I'll tell you that, don't even worry about it, me, my captain and our whole crew are gonna keep this world up and running so don't even think about coming back. Also remember to learn how to SWIM when you are going back to the grand line!" muttered a guy with green hair, a bandana and a sword in his mouth.

(End Flash back)

I swung more, then went away from him with fast speed. I then swung my sword and fire came on the ground running to where I directed it to go. He swung his sword and the fire was gone. While he did that I charged at him swinging it at him giving damage. He then kicked me in the air and swung at me 3 times rapidly and watched as I fly.

'If I were you I would of won by now!' stated Todd.

I landed sliding on my feet.

'Shuddap…' I replied.

I then ran at him more, as he swung he missed as I slid behind him and striked him once, but he turned around and swung. I jumped over it but then he then brought it up hitting me more. I flew and he jumped in the air slashing me some more in mid air. He then landed and I fell. I slowly got back up. I watched me losing badly to this jerk.

"I'll come back when your better." He said and he jumped through the portal and it turned green.

'That portal leads to the shadow world, the world I live in. I'm not evil any more, but Jake is now. In one year he wont own the 5 star sword. Hopefully we can last by then…' said Todd.

I then felt lighter on my hands when I noticed that the sword turned back into a star.

(End story)

Hey guys, sorry, but I'll write the monsters you saw here each chapter.

Buggy:

Created in: Entera

Attack: poison beam

Weapon: poison staff


	2. Battle at the Skate Park

HEY GUYS! UPDATING! Course you can see that lol. Oh and also what Todd says was the same as thinking, so I made whatever Todd says Italic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shinzo, Naruto or One Piece. I don't even own a KH2 vid. Game cuz I don't like it. My friend just fills me in on it… but I actually want it.

CHAPTER 2

Key vs. Star

Battle in the Skate Park!

(Tom's POV)

I was running home.

'_Why exactly didn't you bring the skate board item(he has no idea what that is) on your way to the park instead of having to run back home. You only got 2 hours… how long are 2 hours exactly?_' asked Todd

I rolled my eyes at hearing this.

'Its better that he didn't join into me… he can read my thoughts… what a moron.' I thought not thinking very well.

'_You should of thought twice before you blab your thoughts around like that… besides… who is this Marcel I've heard a couple… wait… let me rephraise that… 100 TIMES IN YOUR THOUGHTS!'_

'Shut up!'

'_Why don't you?'_

I ignored him for a bit, trying not to put up to much random thoughts. I made it home, went to the kitchen and ate my lunch, a grilled cheese sandwhich. I then went outside, and kicked the door open, went inside and grabbed my board and helmet and skated down to the park, skipping it and went passed 3 blocks going to the skate park. There was a contest there and I was gonna compete. I had the 50 dollars needed to compete.

"Thank you for participating umm… Tom!" stated the guy sponsoring the tornament.

'WAHOO! I'm gonna win this tournament in no time at all. No sweat… I've been able to beat these geezers before and I can do it again!'

I looked at the area. It seemed that we were at a street area, my specialty. Street was good but my flips and tricks up the half pipe are sick.

'_Excuse me… but I don't think sick is used great in a sentence. Especially if its in a happy way.'_

'You have got to be kidding me…'

I dropped my bored and went down the speed ramp, then going up a jumper grinding on a rail. I then landed into a nose manual, and then ollied into a heel flip landing. I then went up the ramp and into a airwalk and landing in a revert then into another manual, jumping in a 180 degrees angle and landing. I then went back up the jumper and shredded the rail again with a grind. I jumped into a double kickflip at a 180 degrees angle landing. I was shredding this place for sure. I went up another ramp doing a Indy at a 720 degrees angle landing. Then my time ran out and I got the following cards from the judges: 7, 8, 7. That was a total of 22 points in all. I then skated around giving high fives to the kids and sticking my tongue out to the geezers. I then saw Marcel… my crush.

'_What's a crush?' asked Todd_

'Its when someone likes someone else as in love got it.' I replied in a thought

'_Got it!'_

I walked right up to her and smirked.

"Did you watch me out there? I was amazing wasn't I?" I asked stupidly. "Well how about a date?"

"NO and NO! I don't go out with skaters… I'm going to my dance class for a ballet lesson." She stated

I couldn't help but cry anime style.

'_Tom… I sense a key…becareful…' _stated Todd.

I looked around. I then noticed the sky was red and everyone was gone.

'_Tom, you are in a different world… prepare for battle!'_

I heard this weird sound. I jumped in the air dodging a missile. I landed and jumped back before a claw attacked me from below. Then I saw two figures, both had gloves. One had a claw glove the other had a missile shooting glove. The missile was red the claw was black. There clothes were the same color as their glove(and they also had a hat on). One had black hair, brown eyes and tan skin, that was the one with the missile. The one with the claw had brown hair, hazel eyes and white as paper skin. I took out my star and pressed the button only to find it wouldn't work. I pressed it several more times still finding it wont work. I dodged attacks while pressing the button and still no luck. I got hit by the claw then by the missile. I clicked on the button on mid air and suddenly it turned back into the 1 star sword. I landed and destroyed the missile coming toward my direction. I ran at the guy with the missiles. I jumped in the air dodging the claw coming from the ground and slashed the missile guy. I turned around and slash more sword toward the air making fire come out and go toward the claw guy. He just jumped over. When he landed he slapped the ground and a weird circle surrounded his hand.

'He's using a World attack, those need the World energy to use the attack or the an attack from the ground.'

Then I felt sudden pain as I felt as big scratch on my chest, from the claw.

'S_o_ That's _how _he _does _it!' Me and Todd both exclaimed in my head(its normal and italic at once)

I ran at him, and tried to phych him out by slapping the ground. Like before a weird circle surrounded the users hand, this time it was me. I activated the power and… well I couldn't control my body any more!

'What the?' I asked me and Todd.

'_You just gave me control!' _he stated.

(Todd's POV)

This was great… now I can actually move! I ran at the guy with the claw and slashed at him, watching him dodge barely. I then do a slash I never did to him before making him fly in the air. I timed it right and sent fire from the ground at him and it hit him as he landed.

'_This is too easy!' _I stated.

I ran at the guy with the claw and then screamed as I felt a giant explosion on my back from a missile. I turned around and saw the guy with the rockets.

"_Two against one is too eas..."_ I started when I couldn't control Tom's body anymore.

(Tom's POV)

I was back in control. It turns out if I let Todd take care of things, it only works for 5 minutes. I dodged a missile. When I landed I striked the claw guy rapidly hitting him all the time. He flew and landed on his feet. A missile hit me sending me flying, but its explosion came too late to do much damage. I landed on the wall, kicked it and flew. I landed sliding. I then charged at him dodging the missiles. I then jumped to the wall and kicked to dodge the claw from the ground. I then used the fire from the ground as a distraction. He jumped over and I jumped also. We connected and I slashed at him. He fell to the ground in defeat. All of a sudden, the 1 Star Sword was glowing!

"What's… what's happening?" I asked myself.

"It's… it's the 2 Star Sword!" exclaimed my opponents.

"Twi-twi-2 Star Sword? Awesome!" I exclaimed.

"Forgive me… I'm Daniel Duefort, and that's my apprentice and younger brother Dante Duefort. We are sorry we attacked you but our sister Jessica Duefort is sick and its said that if we level up a star sword to level 5, also known as the 5 Star Sword, we can cure her. That's why we attacked you!" exclaimed Daniel.

"Yeah… we also know that our sisters only has 2 years left, and we figured that Jack would lose his 5 Star Sword before then!" exclaimed Dante

"Yeah so let us travel with ya! We know that if you go to another world, time wont move in your original world." Stated Daniel

"Umm… alright I guess… I got nothing better to do…" I replied back.

With that said a portal that was green appeared. Dante took out his key and put it in the center and unlocked like a regular locked. Then the green went around the portal and the portal was blue. We jumped through the portal. Next thing I knew, I was back in the skate park. I was on my board. It turns out Dante and Daniel were the others kids in the skate contest. I made it in 5th place, Daniel in 3rd, and geezers took the others except for 7th which was Dante. I followed Dante and Daniel on my board.

"Where are we goin'?" I asked.

"We are going to another portal, rumor has it that its been infested with monsters again! The world is Konoha!" exclaimed Dante.

'_Konoha! THAT'S THE WORLD OF NARUTO!_

(Naruto's world Naruto's POV)

"Jiraiiya-sensei! Come on! You owe me 800 yen from lunch remember? Err… PERVERT-SENIN!" I shouted at my old fart of a sensei Jiraiiya.

"Naruto… what do you think you are paying me to train for… well anyway… I found this really sweet lady 5 blocks away and I need money… you have lots so can you help me?" asked Jiraiiya.

"Jiraiiya-sensei! 5 blocks away is a strip club… PERVERT!" I shouted.

"Fine I'll just use my own money…" stated Jiraiiya-sensei.

"HEY! YOU ALSO OWE ME A LOT MORE FROM THE TIME I WAS 12 AND YOU USED HALF OF MY MONEY TO GET MORE PRA…" I started before I heard a voice.

"NARUTO! Sasuke-kun is missing!" shouted the voice of a beautiful pink haired lady.

I turned around and saw Sakura-chan running at me and stopped right in front of me. I was completely ignoring her words while looking at her pretty face. She looked really pretty when she was talking. I just kept replying to what ever she said with a yes. Then I felt the ground move as she punched the ground and I saw me and my sensei fly in the air in pain.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR SAYING A YES TO: AM I UGLY!" shouted Sakura-chan. "AND DON'T FORGET NARUTO-KUN, YOU PROMISED TO HELP ME LOOK FOR SASUKE-SAN!" shouted Sakura.

"ohh…" I groaned in pain and in the fact I had to look for teme!

(End chapter)

Next chapter: Slimes and Transmutation Charms!

Ok, here's an explanation. The shadow world and Earth are mere opposites, so there are two different sides of the same person. Tom is Todd and Todd is Tom, but different personalities and bodies at the same time. If Tom is fused into Todd(evil side) then they are evil, if Todd was fused into Tom(Good side) they are good. Notice that I wrote they as both Todd and Tom!


	3. Jumpers, Heartless and Transmutation

HEY HEY UPDATING UPDATING UPDATING!… ok… I have no idea where that came from… Well I got some news, dis fic has been moved to da KH area.

Chapter 3

Star vs. key

Jumpers, Heartless and Transmutation Charms!

"AHHH!" shouted Dante, Daniel and Tom at once. It turns out that the portal did lead to Konoha… but about 20 feet bigger then the biggest building in Konoha. What was even worse though was the fact they were landing into a minefield, the middle of it where the bombs are the strongest. When they landed they landed on their feet and then flew some more into the are because of the explosion of the bomb. Then Dante and Daniel crashed into two other people in the air when Tom well… lets just say this: Poor Sakura. It turned out he landed on the strongest mine and now landed on Sakura. Lucky for Naruto and Jiraaiya, they crashed into two people before they themselves landed into the mind field.

(5 minutes later Tom's POV)

"Uhh…" I looked around seeing building that are bigger than an average house. "What a weird dream…" I stated.

I figured if this is a dream I might as well walk in it. I used my hand to go back on my feet then I heard a scream.

"YOU PERVERT!" shouted a girl who was behind me and sounded like she was on the ground.

I turned around to see a girl with pink hair on the ground. It turned out that that was the comfy pillow I was on when I woke. It also turned out this wasn't a dream and I kinda did something to make her mad. I didn't know what it was ofcourse. All I knew was that she stood up.

"PERVERT! YOU TOUCHED MY ASS!" shouted the girl

"Wait! Wait! Wait I can explain." I stated.

"YOU BETTER TODD!" shouted girl.

I knew what I had to do. I slapped the ground and used my energy to let Todd take over control seeing that he knew her.

"_Sakura-chan, it isn't my fault, it turns out that when I entered this world, I landed in a mind field and I kinda… landed on you knocked out. When I woke us I just had to get up. Sorry ok Sakura-chan." _Stated Todd.

'Sakura's her name huh, doesn't that mean cherry blossom?' I asked not getting an answer. Then I noticed that I was on the ground again with my hand on the floor and I was in control again.

'I better pretend I'm Todd!'

"Err… fine, if you help me look for Sasuke-san I'll forget you did that…" she replied.

Todd told me what to say.

"Ok… thanks, I'll help you look for Sasuke-kun in no time at all!" I said.

We looked for Sasuke while also secretly looking for my friends. Then all of a sudden these weird slimy looking things popped out of nowhere.

'_TOM! BECAREFUL! IT'S A NEW TYPE OF MONSTER!" _shouted Todd in my head.

"What is that?" asked Sakura.

"I… I don't know, it's a new type of monster." I said.

I took out my star and pressed the button releasing the 2 Star Sword!

"But lets see if they can take this!" I shouted.

I shot a fireball at one of the slimy creatures missing. I aimed again with my sword, focusing the energy then shooting it at that same slime creature. It jumped over it and attacked me. I flew and landed on my feet sliding. I ran at it, jumped in the air, it jumped too hitting me. I fell to the ground. Then these shurikens came out of nowhere and destroyed the slime creature.

"You lost your touch Todd…" said a farmilliar blond headed boy whose name is Naruto Uzumaki. Another slime went right at me then a claw attacked it destroying it. Then missile went over my head destroying 3 behind me.

"Here's the truth, I'm not Tom, I'm just someone who looks like him ok… his other self from Xentho!" I said.

They quickly understood. I then stood up and slashed at a slime thing into pieces. I then turned around and shot a round of fire balls at the slime things destroying them. Then more came out of nowhere.

"GREAT! EVEN MORE OF THESE SLIME BALL THINGS!" I shouted.

Sakura's fist connected with the slimes and I saw a circle behind it as if the punch was so powerful it went through it. She just kept punching the slimes to their doom. Even more came out.

"Guys, these are normal jumpers, there are probably other elemantle jumpers ready to attack so we better be ready!" exclaimed Daniel.

I slashed my sword everywhere. Daniel was slashing regularly with his claw on fire. Dante was shoot missiles everywhere. Naruto was kicking, punching, and throwing his weapons at them. Sakura was of course punching these jumpers to their death.

"It's never ending!" I shouted slashing at another jumper.

Then these weird big flying machines that had transparent armor so you can see his gears, came at us.

'_These are capturers… they put you in a cage that turns blue, when the cage is blue then you can never get out!' _stated Todd.

I swung at a capturer. Naturally the capturer was destroyed. Then more came, there was too many for us too fight. One got me in a cage and I destroyed it before it became blue. The only thing was the fact I was in the air by that time, to be exact 8 feet above ground. I still landed on his feet sure, but ever since the time I came to this world, I not only became afraid of heights, but also afraid of not having ground beneath my feet. Well anyway Sakura was hit by a jumper and a capturer took her. When she punched, the blue shield just came in the knick of time. The capturers then ran off following the capturer with Sakura.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" shouted Naruto.

"What's this about Sakura-chan?" asked a kid with black spikey hair. He was wearing a blue shirt, a Konoha head band, and white pants. He was of course wearing ninja sandles also.

"SASUKE-TEME! You are not missing any more!" shouted Naruto.

"What do you mean, I was busy in a town near by owned by Konoha…" stated Sasuke.

"SASUKE-TEME! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST GOT US IN TOO!" shouted Naruto.

"Let me guess since Todd is here… you were fighting these slimy things that jumped and also these things that have a cage that's impossible to break. I know, I used the Gawarmi(I know its wrong but go with me) no jutsu to switch places with Itachi." Stated Sasuke

"Ok…" I stated.

"Whatever…" stated Dante.

Dante picked a paper with this weird circle out, threw it in the air and clapped it between his hands. Then a weird glow happened. Dante then threw it in the air with a shout! "TRANSMUTATION CHARM!" shouted Dante as he slapped it to the ground and made a skate board.

"Here you go Tom, these are transmutation charms. It does alchemy in use. In some worlds you'll need to give something up in return for the item you're making!" said Daniel.

I took 5 of the transmutation charms he gave me and gave it a try. I threw 1 in the air and clapped it between my hands focusing to make me a sheild. I then threw it in the air. "TRANSMUTATION CHARM!" I shouted as I slapped it to the ground and watch as no sheild appeared infront of me. Then I noticed the cold feeling of metal beneath my hands. I looked down to see a metal sheild with blue inside a green border and white surroundings. In the blue you could see 5 stars each different colors from white, blue, and green. There was red, orange, yellow, pink and black.

"Sweet!" I said.

I picked up the sheild.

"Tom! Please help me find Sakura-chan… please!" shouted the blond headed kid.

"Course I will… but first we got ourselves a few problems!" I said pointing to a open portal with these monsters coming out.

"What are they?" we all(Todd said in Tom's mind) at once.

A few citizens watch the black monsters that acted like shadow. One jumped and attack someone stealing his heart.

"AHHHH!"

Screams could be heard everywhere.

"TRY THIS!" I shouted launching a fire ball… no effect.

Sasuke lowered his body and put his hand on the ground focusing his energy on his right hand on the ground. Then the hands color changed to blue and lightning was flying everywhere. Naruto had this weird orb in his hand. They then charged screaming!

"RASENEGAN!" shouted Naruto.

"CHIRDORI!" shouted Sasuke.

Their attacks were useless. I ran at a shaded creature and swung only to find it didn't effect either. He then jumped and attacked me. I stood up. That attack was powerful, more powerful then any I have ever faced.

"RUN!" I shouted turning and running. I watched as peoples hearts disappeared from these heartless creatures. I just ran with my friends. Naruto and Sasuke ended up running as well. Then all of a sudden this boy with brown hair came with this giant key like sword and swang it destroying the heartless.

"THE KEYBLADE!" shouted every(including Todd) but me.

A white kid came also.

"Lets show these guys what we can do…" said the white haired boy.

Both boys jumped in the air, and touched back to back, looking at each other then at their enemy. There was so much to be fought… not even they could possibly beat them. Then with a blinding light and those stunning words, everything changed.

"13 BLADES!" they both shouted as 13 small blades came out destroying the heartless. All of a sudden the 2 Star Sword leveled up to the 3 Star Sword, and a key symbol was on the middle of a star. I slashed destroying that shadow heartless with ease. Before we knew it all the heartless was gone.

"Nice sword kid, I'll fight you later, once you get better." Stated the boy with brown hair and the 2 left off.

(end story)

hey guys, I'll write stuff here to make life easier.

Monsters:

Jumpers

Notes: they come in different elements.

Attacks: depends on element.

Weapon: themselves.

Capturers

Notes: they capture their enemies instead of attacking them.

Attacks: capture.

Weapons: unbreakable cage.

Portals:

Red portal: a portal with monsters.

Green portal: a portal with people born there.

Purple portal: a portal with heartless in it.

Orange portal: a portal with people from other worlds in there.

Multi color portal: a portal with more than one kind. (Green is always part or the world dies)

Equipment:

Transmutation charm: a piece of paper made in the world of Alchemy. Alchemists use this in other worlds, but people like bending the rules.

Kage bushin charm: a piece of paper made in the world of Ninjas. Expert ninjas use this in other worlds, but people like bending the rules.

Harem charm: a piece of paper made in the world of Ninjas. Ninjas use this in other worlds, but people like bending the rules.

Ghost charm: a piece of paper made in the world of Walls. Only the owner of the 5 and 4 Star Swords can use these.

Potion/charm: a piece of paper/a bottle of blessed water used for healings. Only people who travel through worlds use them.

Hi potion/hi charm: a piece of paper/a bottle of dust used for healing. Only people who travel through worlds use them.

Elixer/Mega charm: a piece of paper/ a bottle of blood used for healing and 1 second rest. Only people who travel through worlds use them.

Ether: doesn't exist in this fic, so who cares?

Mega weapons:

Mega whips(element)

Shurriken claw(element)

Missile glove(fire)

Death claw (element)

Keyblade(light)

Shade katana(darkness)

Omega sword(fire, water, earth and wind)

Blood scythe(no element)

World key(locking worlds, opening worlds, fusing people and a lot of stuff that is yet to be found out)

Star swords:

Note: there are many different type of star swords.

1 Star Sword: a star sword that multiplies strength, speed and stamina by 10.

2 Star Sword: a star sword that multiplies strength, speed and stamina by 20.

3 Star Sword: a star sword that multiplies strength, speed and stamina by 30

4 Star Sword: a star sword that multiplies strength, speed and stamina by 40

5 Star Sword: a star sword that multiplies strength, speed and stamina by 50

Extra Star Sword: A sword with a extra star with a picture on it. This doesn't count as a real extra star so the effects of the stars it has won't effect(ex: if it was originally a 2 star sword and now has 3 with a picture on the third star, it wont multiply normal strength, speed and stamina by 30)

Extra Star Swords:

Note: There are many different type of Extra Star Swords.

Moon Star Sword: Allows the user to control the wind instead of his natural element.

Warrior Star Sword: Takes away the effects of a Star Sword and multiplies normal strength by 100(must be the 5 Star Sword)

Key Star Sword: Allows the user and his party(party must be at most 3) to attack heartless.

Olympic Star Sword: Takes away the effects of a Star Sword and multiplies normal speed by 100(must be the 5 Star Sword)

Fish Star Sword: Allows the user to control water instead of his natural element.


	4. Athrun and Seyone

HEY HEY! GUYS GUESS WHAT! I'M FINNALY INTRODUCING 2 PEOPLE WITH A 4 STAR SWORD! Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 4

Star vs. Key

Athrun and Seyone

(normal POV at what seems to be a restaurant)

There were 2 people there, waiting, a boy and a girl. The boy looked around the age of 15, and seemed to be from china. He had green hair, and green eye brows. He wore a white jacket with green in the middle of it and green pockets. The bottom of his jacket was green too. He also had white pants and green sneakers. His eyes were colorless, as cold as a killer, who you couldn't tell if he was happy or not with his calm face. The girl on the other hand was different. She had black hair and had also looked Chinese. She also had blue eyes as happy as ever. She had a little nose and war the same kinda jacket but red and the pockets and everything were yellow. She wore a red mini-skirt and strangely sandles. Though it didn't seem like it, these two were brother and sister. Twins to be exact!

"How long till we get 'customers?'" asked the boy.

"I don't know Ath… I'll see how far they are from us…" she said as she reached into her pocket and took out a star. With one click a 4 Star Sword came out. "EXTRA SWORD! MOON STAR!" she shouted. Then a 5th star appeared in a different color, gold(the colors are red, blue, pink, orange and green) with a moon sign on it. She then slashed it to the air and a orb came out showing 20 miles from their current locations. 5 miles away there was a dot and then she flicked her fingers and showed a farmiliar group.

"This one has met the owner of the keyblade, but has a pathetic 2 Star Sword… a 4 Star Sword is twice as strong as that, plus also has some cool abilities." She said.

(normal POV with the group)

"Where are we going exactly?" asked a very confused Tom.

"The capturer went this way… this leads to the Spring country. We also know that these things have to rest every two hours for an hour. So by the time we make it to the entrance of the Spring country, we'll be seeing the capturer in a few minutes." Calculated the famous Uchiha.

"Ok… hey look I see a restaurant up ahead!" shouted Naruto as he ran there saying ramen over and over.

"Great…" said Daniel as the group ran after the blond headed boy.

By the time our heroes stopped though, they found themselves surround by heartless.

"2 STAR SWORD! EXTRA SWORD! KEY STAR!" shouted Tom as he took out the 2 Star Sword with red and green stars and a third golden star with a key in the middle.

Tom slashed everywhere when Sasuke destroyed these heartless easily with his chidori. Dante and Daniel were busy and Naruto was well… running since he wasn't part of the party.

"AHHH! SOME BODY SAVE ME!" shouted Naruto.

Daniel slapped the ground "Transmutation Charm!" he shouted as vines attacked the heartless around Naruto. The heartless were destroyed.

"Phew… this sucks when I can't attack them!" Shouted Naruto.

Before the group noticed, all the heartless disappeared.

"The charms effect lasted out, little brother, your weaker then me, colder, but weaker. You should be able to take these guys out no problem." Said a sweet voice of a girl.

"Fine… 4 Star Sword… sigh" said a very annoyed boy.

Before the group noticed, a guy with cold eyes that you heard of in the beginning of this chapter came out of the 'restaurant'. He had a 4 Star Sword.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Naruto "KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!" he shouted before his opponent answered the question. Then another Naruto appeared. They then focused on making the Rasanegan orb. The orb did came.

"Names Athrun… and I'm gonna beat you in a matter of seconds" he said.

Naruto ignored his confident cold voice and ran at the boy, Athrun. He then jumped and swung the orb at him only to find that he was kicked on the stomach and sent flying before his attack impacted.

"Ahh!" shouted Naruto in pain.

Tom ran at the opponent who slapped a weird charm with a arrow on his chest.

"Ghost charm…" he said and disappeared quickly and before he knew it, Tom was in the ground(note, the reason why you must have at least a 4 Star Sword is that you can control more advanced charms and swords)

"AHH! DAMMIT!" shouted Tom.

Daniel slapped the ground trying to use his fire ground claw, but realized he could free Tom but also risked killing him. Instead he raised his hand and slapped it on the ground again. "Transmutation charm…" sighed Daniel as vines went to attack Athrun who dodged it and barely missed Tom.

"HEY! WATCH THE HEAD! I ONLY HAVE ONE YOU KNOW!" shouted Tom who was obvious pissed off from being defeated so easily.

It then took Tom a while to notice that he was still ghost like and he can move. He grabbed Athrun by the feet surprisingly and brought him hard to the ground. Tom then took out his 2 Star Sword and slashed at him. Since it still had the key, no effect happened.

"What the?" asked Tom.

He swang more only to find that it still wouldn't effect. He heard about the Ghost mode used by a Ghost charm. He also heard from Todd that when in Ghost form, you aren't invisible and you still can get hurt. Your attacks in a ghosts will work, and you'll survive if the paper was ripped off, and your still on a wall. But you'll be stuck.

'This doesn't make sense… Todd… are you sure my attacks will still work?' Tom asked in a thought.

'_Yeah it should work, I don't know though…' _he replied.

"DAMMIT!" Tom shouted before he was punched in the face and fell to the ground. He felt no air, he struggled to get up. When he did he held my breath and went under barely dodging a missile then went back up. He then ran out of the lumber and took off the charm before his feet sunk into the Earth ground itself. He then jumped and striked Athrun but all he striked was air.

'What the fuck?' Tom asked myself.

"Over here… behind you!" he shouted and Tom couldn't help but jump.

Then Tom was slashed several times on the back, feeling pain all over. As he landed he got on all fours and looked strange. Then he looked like he was about to throw up and coughed blood on the ground. He stood up, feeling sick.

"Uhh…" Tom groaned.

He quickly slapped the ground with no charm using an earth attack. Then a circle surrounded his hand and shadows surrounded Tom… or should I say Todd. As Todd stood back up, he quickly ran, and striked Athrun. Normally Athrun should be twice as stonger, faster, and in stamina, but when Tom switched places with Todd, Todd was near times 30 times stronger then normal. He was 25 times stronger then normal because Todd and Tom are in the same body. Since Todd is more experienced, he can use this power by will, with out wasting a sweat.

"Ahh! What the? You shouldn't be that strong little boy…" he said coldy… it seemed like he lost his cool a little.

Todd quickly ran behind him after slapping a transmutation charm to make the ground he was standing on only move making him a little faster. He then striked Athrun from behind with his new signature move.

"100 SECOND SLASH!" he shouted.

The one hundred second slash was Todd's fathers move with a simple Katana. It didn't actually take 100 seconds to do but it makes his opponents time around him slower then usual, stunning him, while also make it feel like before that he is facing 100 seconds of pain. Since Todd had a 2 Star Sword, he was able to do it 2 times in 1 second. Nobody didn't even noticed that the key lifted but Todd… not even Tom who could read Todd's thoughts. He wasn't even reading, he was just wondering how Todd can do damage and not Tom.

"Uhh…" groaned Athrun parylized.

"CHIDORI!" "OODAN RASANEGAN!" shouted both Naruto and Sasuke damaging Athrun out of his parylized state in a very painfully way, doing a lot of damage.

"YAHHHHHH!" shouted Athrun as he fell to the ground. He then simply stood up once again and laughed.

"_Huh… AHH!" _shouted Todd turning back to Tom as a glowing light surrounded Tom.

"Heh… easy as pie…" said Naruto.

The 2 Star Blade suddenly stared growing and this new charm fell from the sky. Tom caught it.

"Huh? What's this? I never heard of this charm…" shouted Tom.

It was true, it was a charm that wasn't ever made earlier.

"Heh… it's an illegal charm, each person with a star sword has one… as for me…" shouted Athrun as he threw a charm in the air and slapped it on the ground. "ILLEGAL CHARM! HEARTLESS CHARM!" shouted Athrun as a army of soldier heartless appeared.

"HERE GOES! Huh… the extra sword wore off… EXTRA SWORD! KEY SWORD!" shouted Tom as he slashed a heartless 2 times destroying it.

"AHHH! A LITTLE HELP HERE!" shouted Dante running.

Tom threw something in the air "TRANSMU… AHH! I'm out of charms!" he shouted as he saw a rock come out of his hand.

Tom jumped as Sasuke destroyed Heartless with a few kicks and the same went for Naruto. Daniel was slapping the ground using his beneath attack and slashing randomly at the heartless.

Tom turned around and saw Athrun running away.

"Huh he's getting away… HEY GET BACK HERE!" said Tom as he tried running as fast as he can to catch up.

"ILLEGAL CHARM! EXTRA STAR CHARM!" shouted Tom and a extra star that was pink with a 10 on it appeared. Tom ran faster trying to catch up. He was slicing as he ran destroying Heartless. He then jumped spin and spinned his sword in one hand and a beam was coming out.

"HERE GOES! CHIMBABWAY SAW!" shouted Tom as a beam came out giving Tom a extra boost while destroying more heartless. The group was right behind, attacking whatever was in their way.

"THAT'S IT!" shouted, Sasuke he went ahead of Naruto and the others, yet only to be the same speed as Tom. Sasuke looked angry and the curse mark spread all around. All of a sudden Sasuke's skin turned purple and had wings and went a little faster from flying, but Tom with out noticing unleashed the power within him making them both go at the same speed. As a minute passed his sword turned from 10 to 9.

'Great… this extra star only works for 10 minutes…' said Tom to himself trying to run faster.

Then wind hit Tom.

"Well well well… my brother must be on the run.

Sasuke stopped near Tom and charged the chridori. He quickly slid behind and flew at her to strike the last Chidori he could do only to find that he missed and she kicked him in the air. Then she threw something in the air.

"ILLEGAL CHARM! COPY CHARM!" shouted the girl and she split into 2, each having a 2 Star Sword.

"Sorry, but a girl like me isn't called Seyone for nothing. Seyone in the shadow world means killer after all…" she said.

Seyone was so busy yapping that she didn't even see that fire ball hit her. Though Tom only had 7 min left.

"Great… just my luck…" said Tom standing as he got hit by more gusts of wind, crashing dangerously at a tree and she laughed as he coughed blood. She then knocked Sasuke out, still in his curse mark level 2 form, holding him in her hands. She raised the Uchiha by the throat choking him.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shouted Naruto as he came in. 3 Tails formed on Naruto's behind and as Seyone tried blowing wind, he didn't move. Then the 4th tail was forming and Seyone might of not been able to tell how much danger she was in, but she sensed that she had to stop it. It turned out none of her strong attacks even effected. Naruto ran and slashed his… claw… at Seyone hitting her, she couldn't dodge that. The 4th tail grew as charka surrounded Naruto as he jumped in the air and launched a powerful Rasanegan at her doing much damage. The 4th tail finally was done and Naruto fell to the ground. He then felt his tails grew bigger and the same with his body. Naruto stood on all fours, and his body was devoured by the shadows. Then in the shadow, eyes formed, cold as Athrun's.

"Huh! WHAT THE!" shouted both Daniel and Dante who appeared. They both launched attacks on both Seyone and she reflected them on Naruto now doing damage. Naruto swinged his claw obviously missing but an explosion came barely missing Seyone as both clones fused with a shock wave that would of ended her life.

"DAMMIT! I GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!" she shouted as she ran.

Naruto was still in the shaded fox and the 5th tale was growing. Luckily a guy made out of wood came and his body then looked real. He then shot a beam at Naruto and Naruto turned back to his good old self, unconscious. It turned out that the beginning of the 5th tale was too much for even Naruto to take. Then the real person came as the wood brought him and forced Dante to follow.

"Names Yamato, I was the only subject of Orchumaru that survived. I'll join your party for now since you need help." Said Yamato who had the 1st Hokage's(Leaf shadow) DNA within him.

(end story)

well how you like that? I'll post some Illegal charms here for now.

Illegal charms:

Copy Charm: equally splits the power, energy, stamina, speed, etc by half to make two clones with half each.

Heartless charm: Summons heartless depending on mood.

Extra Star charm: raises a weapons level for 1 day.

Demon Charm: Summons powerful demons that only get hurt by water.


End file.
